


96.8% Compatible

by JayStarr



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Omegaverse, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Biting, Bonding, Compatibility, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sex, Former Fat Kid, Heats, Height Differences, Knotting, Loki is petty little bitch, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Slight Age Difference, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, frenemies to lovers, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayStarr/pseuds/JayStarr
Summary: When people turn twenty-five, they have to complete a soulmate compatibility test, where they are connected with those that are compatible with.  Most people fall between sixty-five percent and eighty percent, with the highest recorded compatibility percentage being 99.3%.Loki finally has turned twenty-five.  He has been looking forward to and dreading the day he had to take the test.  When his tests come back, several average pairings come back, but he is shocked when he sees his highest rating, 96.8%.  He is even more shocked when he sees who he is that compatible with, Thor Langley, someone he doesn’t even like too much.
Relationships: Thor/Loki
Comments: 26
Kudos: 179





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in Southern California, more specifically, Los Angeles. I also changed their last names to give more of a contemporary feel.
> 
> Thor is four weeks shy of being 32 at the start of this story whereas Loki is 25. Thor is more of 6’3” while Loki is 5’4”. They both have their hairstyles in later half of the third Thor movie.

Stormcast Entertainment.

September 20th, 20XX.

11:37 A.M.

“Are you nervous?” Laufey asked as he and Loki stepped into the elevator.

Loki pulled the files tighter against his chest. “Only a little.” He felt his face grow hot slightly. “I’m actually looking forward to the test.” Laufey pressed the garage floor button.

“Really?” Laufey looked at his son with a faint smile and chuckle. “I thought out of the three of you, you would the one that had to be tied down and forced to take the test.” Laufey chuckled again. The elevator doors closed.

The number lowered and lowered. The elevator began slowing down at the 33rd floor before stopping at the 30th floor. Loki shifted backwards as the elevator doors opened. Thor stood there on the other side of the elevator doors.

“Hello, Mr. Bowman,” Thor said with a nod of his head as stepped inside the elevator. He went to press a button, but he stopped when he saw the garage button lit up. “Oh. Looks like we’re going to the same place.”

The elevator doors closed, and the elevator continued to move again.

Loki tightened the files in his arms. He allowed his gaze to lower before he raised it again.

Thor always looked nice in his business attire he always wore to work. Dark brown loafers. Thor didn’t wear any socks, leaving his ankles bare and out in the open. His light grey pants were tighter than what they are suppose to be, accentuating his muscular legs and his taut, round ass. His identical coloured jacket highlighted his arms and broad shoulders. Loki took in a long, deep breath. Thick heavy leather filled his nose.

Loki swallowed hard, closing his eyes and clearing his mind. Loki opened his eyes. He glanced back at Thor.

The other two men turned and stared at him. Loki took another breath in. His soft apricot scent blended with Thor’s leather scent.

Loki felt his face grow hot as he averted his gaze. He rubbed his neck with his hand.

“If I thought you’d emit your pheromones so much, I would take you to lunch with me,” Thor said with a chuckle. Laufey frowned even harder as he turned his glare towards Thor. Loki glanced over at his father. “I mean no disrespect, Mr Bowman. It’s a simple jest.”

“And that’s all what it will stay as,” Laufey ordered.

Thor cleared his throat, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. “Yes, Mr. Bowman.”

The elevator came to a stop, and the doors opened. Thor was the first to step out. Laufey stepped closer than he should to Loki as the both of them stepped out as well. Laufey kept beside Loki, placing a hand on the small of Loki’s back. He quickened their pace, almost storming past Thor.

“There’s no need to rush,” Loki complained as Laufey opened the passenger car door. “We’re not going to be late.” Laufey said nothing as he glanced across the parking garage. Loki looked over his shoulder. Thor stood a his car, straightening his tie, before he unlocked his car and getting inside. Loki glanced back his father. “Don’t worry about him. Nothing is gonna happen between the two of us.”

Laufey closed the door before getting in the car as well. He sighed heavily. He stared down at the steering wheel. Laufey felt Loki’s gaze. Laufey sighed again. He faced Loki. “I know— I’m gonna lose you to someone else eventually.” Laufey’s heart grew heavy in his chest. “I—. I dunno.”

Loki placed a hand on Laufey’s arm. Laufey turned to him. “You’re not gonna lose me. I may not always be around, but you won’t lose me.” Loki smiled faintly.

Laufey drifted his gaze away before he started the car and drove out of the garage. Loki shifted and stared out the window. Laufey pulled into the medical parking lot and stopped the car. Loki rubbed his hands up and down his thighs.

“Don’t be nervous,” Laufey said, kissing Loki’s cheek. “Good luck.”

“Thanks.” Loki smiled and stepped out of the car before going inside the medical facility.

Others sat in uncomfortable chair, shifting impatiently waiting for their turn. Loki went up to the reception desk before he was handed a form to fill out. Loki sat down and filled it out before handing it back to the receptionist. Loki exhaled as he sat back down. He easily distracted himself with his phone until his name was called out.

“Mr. Loki Bowman,” the secretary said as they enter a room.

The man stood beside the dark wood desk in front of the window. A computer sat on top of the desk. Simple paintings and pictures lined the walls with the occasional potted plant sat in the corners of the room.

“Thank you,” the man beside the desk said. He stepped closer. “Hello. My name is Charles Nichols. Please.” He gestured to the chair behind the desk. “Sit here.” Loki exhaled before he sat down in the chair as the secretary left, closing the door behind herself. “Alright. The questionnaire is already pulled up.”

“Okay.” Loki nodded his head, staring at the computer screen.

“Remember, answer honestly. If you don’t, the results will not be accurate. Of course, you don’t want that.”

“No.” Loki lightly shook his head. “No, I don’t.”

“I’ll walk you through the first few questions. They’re simple and rather quite easy.” He stepped behind Loki and took the mouse in hand. “First your name.” Loki typed his name in the empty space. “We were able to get you in on your birthday, so we don’t have to change the date. Finally, which people down you find sexually attractive? You won’t be compatible with someone you don’t find attractive. You can pick as many or as little as you want.”

“Alright.” Loki took over the mouse before he clicked the down arrow and clicked the ‘alpha male’ option. He then clicked the ‘move on’ button.

“There we go.” Charles smiled. “There’s little over five hundred questions, so it’ll take, on average, an hour and a half. Just answer as honestly as you can, and when you’re done.” He gestured to the console beside the computer. “Press this button, and we’ll come back to dismiss you.”

“Alright. Thank you.”

Charles left the room. Loki exhaled again as he stared at the screen.

Question after question, Loki read and thought and answered. His back ached after three hundred questions, and he constantly shifted uncomfortably as he tried to go through the rest of the questions.

“Please, let this be over with.” Loki groaned as clicked the ‘move on’ button.

The screen went blank except for a light orange box with the word ‘finished’ in the middle of it.

“Yes! Finally!” Loki clasped his hands together. He quickly pressed the button on the console. Charles returned another minute.

“Thank you,” Charles said. “We will have your results within the week, and we’ll discuss the results then.”

“Thank you,” Loki said as he stood. “I’ll see you in a week. Goodbye.”

“Have a nice day.”

Loki hurried out of the building as quickly as he could without drawing too much attention to himself. Laufey honked his horn before Loki got inside.

“So, how was it?” Laufey asked.

“I couldn’t wait until it ended.”

Laufey chuckled. “That’s how your brothers felt. They both went on about how much they wanted to end the test before they were actually finished.”

“I wanted to gouge out my eyes.”

Laufey chuckled again as he turned the car out of the parking lot. They both remained quiet even as Laufey pulled into a parking spot in their company parking lot.

“I have a meeting,” Laufey explained. “Can you hand these out to the heads of the departments?” Laufey held out his suitcase before Loki took it.

“Sure. I don’t mind.”

“Thanks.” Laufey hurried to the elevator.

Loki stepped into the other elevator, taking it to the twelfth floor. He stepped out and headed for a specific coder’s cubical desk with a smile. “Hey, Indie.”

The coder rose her head. Her sepia and caramel dyed Goddess braided hair fell around her heart shaped face. Her eyes, a bold and brilliant royal blue, glimmered under the sun as it painted the room through the windows. Her lavender jumpsuit, beige shirt, and gold accessories all paired well with her dark earth skin. Her sweet tangerine omega scent filled the area around her.

Indigo’s face brightened as she saw him. “Loki!” She ran over and hugged him. “How was it?”

“God, it was so long. So many questions.”

“I know. It’s long and tedious, but it’s so worth it.” They both glanced down at her engagement ring.

“I best get an invitation.”

“Of course you will! You’re definitely coming.” Indigo glanced over Loki’s shoulder and continued to stare. Loki turn around. Thor stood in one of the meeting rooms with full glass windows. He spoke to the people in the room. Without stopping, Thor glanced over at them. Thor smiled then winked at them.

Loki felt his face grow hot.

Indigo chuckled. “You’d definitely be the luckiest person in the world if _he_ ended up on the high end of your compatibility list.” She frowned. “I was disappointed when he only showed a thirty-eight point one percent on my list.”

Loki scoffed and rolled his eyes. “As if he’d ever be on my list. Let alone, on the high end of it.” He gestured to Laufey’s briefcase in his hand. “I have these things to give out. See ya around.”

“Bye.”

~~~~

The week passed by all too slowly. Loki laid awake in his bed each night, trying to wonder and worry as little as possible. His wonder and worry only spiked when the facility finally called him to see his results.

Loki bounced his leg impatiently in the waiting room. His name was called, and he was brought to the same room from the week before. Charles sat at the desk with the computer. This time, a singular chair sat in front of the desk.

“Please,” Charles said, gesturing to the chair. “Sit.” Loki sat and exhaled. “No need to be nervous. The hard part is over with.” Charles turned the computer screen so they both could see. “Let’s see what we have here.”

Charles pressed the ‘open’ button before an entire spreadsheet filled the entire screen.

“These will be sent to you, and you can reach out to any of these people.”

Loki’s gaze remained glued at the screen. “Can we change the order of the people?”

“Of course. It’s naturally set up to alphabetically, but we can change it to age or compatibility. Most people would like it set to compatibility. Is that what you’d like?” Loki swallowed then nodded. “Alrighty then.” Loki closed his eyes. Charles changed the setting. “Oh. Wow.”

Loki snapped his eyes open.

The first compatibility. 96.8% compatible.

“Wow, indeed.” Loki’s heart nearly stopped as he drifted his gaze over to the name. Thor Langley, 32. Loki paled. “No.” He drove his nails into his trousers. “This has to be wrong.”


	2. Chapter 2

“No mistake, Mr. Bowman,” Charles said with a slight shake of his head. “There’s never any mistakes with the system.”

Loki frowned at him before glancing back at the screen. “What do we do now?”

“We will send out a message to everyone. Don’t worry we omit anyone and everyone with domestic abuse charges, rape and murder charges, drug charges, and other various criminal charges. So, you have no need to worry.”

“But I don’t understand. I don’t even like him.”

“It’s not based off of how much you like someone. It’s based off of your compatibility.”

Loki frowned. “What’s going to happen now?”

“As I said, we will reach out to those who you are compatible with, but you will have to take the necessary steps to form a relationship with these men.”

“I see.” Loki nodded his head slightly.

“You should count yourself lucky. As an omega, you would have to reach out first, so you can pick and choose the alphas that you want to come into contact with. However, we cannot prevent in person contact.”

“Of course.”

“You will be given this list, and you can reach out to any one of these men. You are in control of who you talk to.”

“I see.”

Charles pressed several buttons on his keyboard before clicking the ‘enter’ button. “There. It’s been sent to you, and all you need to do is follow the directions.” Charles glanced over at Loki and smiled.

“Thank you.” Loki stood before he left the room and the entire building. He groaned as he got into his car, slamming the door behind him. His hands trembled. “How am I going to face him?” Loki sighed then chuckled. “How am I gonna tell Dad without him killing Thor?”

Loki started up his car and drove back to work. He quickly parked and hurried to the elevator.

When the doors were mostly closed, an alpha stuck his arm inside the elevator. Loki gasped, inhaling his deep leather scent. The elevator doors opened, and Thor stepped into the elevator.

“Hi, there,” Thor said with a smile.

Loki felt his face coloured. He averted his gaze. “Hello.”

Thor went to press a button before he dropped his hand. “Same place again.” Loki remained quiet as he glanced away. Thor chuckled. “What? Am I on your list or something?”

Loki’s entire face grew bright red. Loki forced a chuckle. “As if!” Loki rolled his eyes. “You only wish you’d be on my list.”

Thor flashed a smile. “Yes. Perhaps I do wish that.” Loki’s eyes widened as his words sank in. Thor blinked. “What? You don’t like the thought of us being compatible?”

“No.” Loki shook his head. “It’s just—.” Loki’s face burned with embarrassment. Loki met Thor’s gaze before he quickly looked away.

Thor chuckled again, glancing away. “So, you think we’d be compatible.”

Loki scoffed and rolled his eyes again. “Please.”

“But still—.” Thor kept his gaze locked on Loki. “You think that.”

Loki felt his cheeks burn. Loki forced himself to look away as he cleared his throat. The elevator slowly filled with the scent of apricots. Thor’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as he moaned softly. His own leather scent blended in with Loki’s.

“I would—,” Loki began.

“How about—?” Thor started.

They both paused and stared at each other.

“Go ahead,” Loki said.

Thor cleared his throat. His face grew a light red hue. Thor rubbed the back of his neck. “I was j-just wondering whether or not—.” Thor cleared his throat again. “Whether or not you wanted to get some food.”

“I’ve actually been craving seafood for the past couple of days, so I might swing by The Lighthouse later tonight.”

Thor grew even more red. “I meant with me.”

Loki’s eyes widened. His face grew dark to match Thor’s. Loki lowered his gaze. “I— uh. I think that would be a nice idea.”

“Sweet. After work today, we can go.” The elevator slowed then dinged as the doors opened. “I’ll be waiting for you.” Thor waved at him with a soft smile.

Loki stepped off the elevator as well.

The rest of the day dragged on and on until it finally ended. Loki sighed from relief as he stared at the clock on the wall. Most of the others had left a bit early for a coworker’s promotion celebration. Neither Loki or Thor knew her too well, so neither went with her to celebrate.

Loki’s hands and legs trembled as he made his way over to the elevator. He pressed the button for the elevator and exhaled.

“Are you ready?” Thor asked as he stepped behind Loki.

Loki’s face flushed of colour. “Uh—. Yeah.” Loki brushed a strand of his hair behind his ear. The elevator dinged, and the doors opened. The two of them stepped inside. Thor pressed the button for the garage before the doors closed. Loki exhaled again. He glanced over at Thor.

Thor dressed in his business attire as he always does. Simple red jacket with black button down shirt and trousers. He wore black Oxfords with simple socks.

Loki cleared his throat as he stared at him.

_Is he really my highest compatibility? Is this really happening? Or am I simply dreaming?_

“Are you alright?” Thor asked. Loki blinked, shaking his head, as he came out of his mind. “You seem like you don’t want to be here with me.”

“No!” Thor was taken back by the sudden jump in volume. Loki grew bright red. He cleared his throat. “No. I mean, I want to do this—.” Loki glanced away. “With you. I’m just nervous.”

Thor smiled from the relief. “I’m nervous too. This is my first date that I’ve initiated.”

Loki blinked. “Really?” Loki chuckled. “I find that hard to believe. I bet any omega or beta woman would be more than dating a guy like you.”

Thor looked away. He smiled sadly. “I haven’t always looked like this.”

Loki’s body softened. “Really?”

“I don’t want to talk about it right now. This is supposed to be a happy moment.”

Loki stared at Thor, remaining silent for a moment, before he glanced away. “Yes. It is.”


	3. Chapter 3

Thor lead Loki to the entrance to The Lighthouse and held open the door for him.

“Thank you,” Loki said with a smile as he walked past. Thor followed after Loki. “Table for two please.”

The hostess grabbed two menus and turned. “Right this way.” Thor and Loki followed her to a booth in the back by a window. “Ricky will be your server today. I hope you enjoy your evening.”

“Thank you,” both Thor and Loki said as she walked away. They both opened their menus and looked at them.

A tall alpha stepped by the table. His red and black uniform fit well over his sculpted body. His dark brunette hair was slicked back out of his square face. “Hello.” He flashed a pearly white smile. “My name is Ricky. How are we—?” His gaze fell on Loki, and he stopped. His eyes roamed over every curve that Loki had. Ricky cleared his throat, but kept his gaze on Loki. “How are we this evening?”

Loki glanced down at his menu. “I’m good.”

“We’re both good,” Thor grumbled, shifting in his seat.

“Would you like to start off with a drink?” Ricky asked, keeping his gaze on Loki.

“I would take a beer in a glass,” Thor answered quickly.

Ricky said nothing but simply glanced over at Thor. “And for you?”

“I would like a peach tea please,” Loki said, not looking up from his menu.

“Alrighty,” Ricky said. “I’ll be right back with your drinks.” He then promptly left.

“Looks like you have an admirer,” Thor said with a slight frown. Loki scoffed. A couple of women at a nearby table laughed to themselves before glancing over at their table. More like, glancing over at Thor.

Loki rolled his eyes. “Looks like you have more admirers though.” Loki glanced over at the women before Thor followed his gaze. The two women smiled even wider and giggled again, waving at him. Thor simply faked a smile in acknowledgment. He turned back to his menu.

“He’s so hot,” they heard one of the women say.

“I know,” the other woman said. “I kinda hope his date blows it, so I have an excuse to talk to him.”

Thor shifted uncomfortably as Loki crossed his arms.

“What sounds good?” Thor asked awkwardly.

“I usually go for the seared ahi tuna.” Loki didn’t look up from his menu.

“Here we are,” Ricky said. He quickly placed Thor’s drink in front of him before turning and gently setting Loki’s drink down. Ricky smiled and allowed his eyes to roam over Loki’s body once more. Loki felt his face grow hot under Ricky’s prying gaze. “Have we decided on what we wanted tonight?”

_Not you_ , Loki thought. He glanced over at Thor. “Do you know what you want?”

“Yes,” Thor said. “I’ll have the seared sea bass with lemon chive beurre blanc.”

Ricky frowned slightly as Thor spoke, but his smile returned when he glanced back over at Loki. “And for you?”

“I’ll have the seared ahi tuna with sesame green beans.”

“Very good choice,” Ricky said. “It’s one of my favorites here.” He took the menus then left.

“I think he’s very smitten with you,” Thor said, taking a sip of his beer.

“Are you jealous?” Loki shifted forward with a sly grin.

Thor thought for a moment, setting down his beer, then wiping the foam from his upper lip with the back of his hand. “No. Cause I know he’s not your type.”

Loki scoffed. “What do you know about my type?”

“I know a lot about you. You like the sorta quiet confidence in alphas. Not something that’s overbearing or out there.”

“So, you think I’d prefer someone like you?”

“Of course. I’ve seen your ex-boyfriends. You clearly have a type, and it’s safe to say that I fit into it.”

Loki quickly sipped on his tea. “Well, then. How do you feel about that?”

Thor picked up his beer and peered over the rim. “What do you think?”

“Would you have asked me if you didn’t find me attractive?”

“No.” Thor took a sip of his beer.

Loki felt his face grow even hotter than before. “I—I see.”

“And you accepted because you find me attractive? Hopefully?”

“I—.” Loki swallowed. His mouth went dry. He drained a quarter of his tea before setting it back down. “I do find you— physically appealing.”

Thor chuckled. “‘Physically appealing.’” He chuckled again behind his hand. “Are you always so eloquent?”

“I suppose.” Loki’s hands trembled. He swallowed again. He’s been on so many dates, hundreds of dates, before, so he didn’t know why he was so nervous. Perhaps it was because of their high compatibility. Loki ran his fingertips along his collarbone. “Have you gone on many dates?”

“I have. I’ve gone on nearly a hundred dates.”

“How many partners have you had?”

“There was Matthew. After we broke up, I went a period of six months before I found someone who I was interested in, but me and Hayley didn’t last two months. I decided that I should focus on my career, but I still went on many dates to try again. My popularity spiked with omegas when I did the compatibility test.”

“Really?” Loki arched a brow. “I would think that would always be popular with omegas.”

“Again, I didn’t always look like the way I do now.”

Loki went to open his mouth when Ricky returned.

“Would you like another drink?” Ricky asked with a smile.

“No thank you,” Loki answered quickly. He turned back to Thor. Ricky glanced over at Thor as well, flashing a scowl at him. “Wha—?”

“How many partners have you had?” Thor interrupted, leaning forward. “I assume at least a hundred. You are quite a beautiful omega with a such fragrant scent.”

Loki rolled his eyes and scoffed. “Please. No where even close to that. I didn’t start dating until I—.” Loki thought. “I was, actually, seventeen.”

“See?” Thor smiled. “I was in my senior year of college before I got my first partner.”

“Really? Why is that?”

“No one found me attractive, and I never had any confidence to ask people out.”

“Why was that?”

“I was heavily bullied in intermediate and high school, and I was a huge nerd so I didn’t have a lot of people in my life telling me that I was perfect the way I was and not to believe the other voices.”

“I see. That was very different from my intermediate and high school years.”

“Don’t tell me. Let me guess.” Loki shrugged in allowance. Thor leaned forward and studied Loki in silence. “Started gymnastics at a young age, merged into cheerleading the first year you could. Became very popular with the alphas in— seventh grade. Frequently got love confessions. Became head cheerleader, class president, valedictorian, and prom queen. Dated the football quarterback and was friends with just about everyone.”

Loki blinked. “Damn. How did you guess all that?”

“You’re father told me.”

Loki frowned happily before throwing his napkin at Thor. The both of them laughed.

Ricky returned with both of their plates. The two of them quickly quieted.

“Here we are,” Ricky said, quickly placing Thor’s plate in front of him then gently setting Loki’s plate down. “Do be careful, darling. The plate is quite hot.”

“Thank you,” Loki said in a hushed voice, staring down at his plate.

“Would you like another tea?” Ricky asked again.

“No,” Loki said, shaking his head. “I’m good.”

“Alrighty then,” Ricky said. “Enjoy your meal, darling.” He stepped away from the table.

“Shall we start, ‘darling?’” Thor asked.

“Please don’t.”

“What? He’s clearly quite taken by you. Not sure if I should be flattered or jealous.”

“What about me? Those two ladies over there have had their eyes on you this entire time.”

“Don’t be too worried about them. I’ve only got eyes for you.”

Loki choked on his tea. The two women turned and glared at him as Loki coughed and choked. Ricky hurried over.

“Are you alright?” Ricky asked.

“I’m fine,” Loki answered after he caught his breath.

Ricky frowned. “Well, if you need anything, just call me.” He gingerly placed his hand on Loki’s shoulder.

“Thank you,” Loki said as Ricky left again. “Excuse me. I need to freshen up a bit.”

“Are you okay?” Thor asked.

“I’ll be alright.” Loki hurried off with his purse. Thor frowned and leaned on his knuckles.

“Idiot.”

“Did his date get scared off?” one of the women asked the other.

“This might be our chance,” the other said.

_Oh, no,_ Thor thought.

The two women stood from their table and confidently made their way over to Thor’s side. The taller woman had long straight blonde hair and greenish-blue eyes. Her top was cut low, exposing much of the tops of her breasts. The shorter woman tried to make up the difference in height by wearing taller heels. Her dark brunette hair was cut short at her shoulders, and she had deep brown eyes. Her clothes did little to flatter her figure.

“Hi,” the taller woman said.

Thor faked a smile. “Hello.”

Both women blushed. The taller woman cleared her throat. “My name is Stephanie, and this is my friend, Chloe.”

“Hi,” Chloe said with a wave of her hand. Thor nodded his head at her.

“Since we noticed that your—.” Stephanie paused for the right word. “Friend left for a moment. We decided—.”

“He’s not my friend,” Thor corrected.

Both of the women’s faces brightened.

“Really?” Chloe asked.

“Your coworker then,” Stephanie started again.

“He’s my date,” Thor corrected once more. The women’s faces fell.

“Well, seeing how he ran off the way he did, I don’t think—,” Chloe began.

Thor sighed. “Look. I’ll be frank with you two. I’m not interested. I’m sure you heard our conversation as much as we heard yours, and I’m pretty sure that you heard me saying that I find him quite attractive and have eyes only for him. He may not feel the same for me, but I do have a great amount of feelings for him. So, please. I’ll ask you politely once. Leave.”

Stephanie scoffed as Chloe’s face fell.

“C’mon, Chloe,” Stephanie said, turning away. “He’s not even that cute.” The two women quickly left.

“Says the person who was hitting on me,” Thor grumbled. He huffed then drained half of his beer.

~~~~

Loki stepped from the bathroom with a sigh. Someone stopped in front of him. Loki quickly stopped himself. “S-sorry.”

Ricky smiled at him. “No need to apologize.”

Loki’s face reddened. “Oh, hello.”

“Hi yourself.” Ricky glanced over at Loki and Thor’s table. “I don’t think loyalty is your date’s strongest trait.” Loki glanced over to the table where two women stood over Thor.

“I don’t think—.”

“Listen, I find you rather attractive, and I am interested in possibly seeing if I could have a swing at a relationship.” He shoved a torn of piece of paper in Loki’s hand. “Give me a call, and I can make you forget about that idiot.”

Loki frowned. “Uh—. I think I left my phone in the bathroom.” He turned and hurried back into the bathroom. Ricky frowned as well before he walked away.

Loki stared down at the piece of paper in his hand. He crumbled up the paper and threw it away before leaving the restroom.

Thor sighed as he shifted uncomfortably. He pulled out his wallet from his back pocket and placed it on the side of the table. His elbow brushed his phone on the other side of his plate. His phone tipped off the edge before falling and bouncing off of the seat, onto the floor. “Shit.” Thor leaned over and reached for it.

Ricky’s gaze landed on Thor’s wallet. Thor continued to leaned over the booth seat as he reached for his phone. Ricky raised his hand and swiped the wallet off of the table before hurrying off.

Loki rounded the corner as Thor sat up.

“Hey,” Loki said as he sat back down.

“Are you feeling better?”

“I am. You haven’t started.”

“I was waiting for you.” The both of them picked up their utensils and cut into their food. “Oh, this is good.”

“You’ve never had this before?”

“Not the sea bass. I usually get either the swordfish or the lobster.”

“I see.” Loki took a bite of his ahi tuna. “Want to try this?” Loki cut off a piece and held it out to Thor. He leaned forward and took the tuna into his mouth before leaning back.

“That’s really good.”

“May I try yours?”

“Sure. It’s rather flavorful.” Thor cut off a piece and held out his fork before Loki bit into it.

“Mmm. It is.” Loki nodded his head.

Their meal continued as Ricky continuously came to check on Loki, but each time Loki denied any service. Ricky smiled wide as he handed off the bill when they asked for it.

“I’ve got this,” Thor said confidently. He reached for his back pocket but felt it empty. His face fell. “Uh no.”

“What? What’s wrong?”

“I don’t feel my wallet.” Thor checked his other pocket. Then his inside jacket pocket.

“I can pay.”

“No. I asked you out, and I am a gentleman. So I’ll pay.” Thor checked underneath the table.

Loki frowned before quickly placing his card on the dish for the bill.

“I’ll take that for you,” Ricky said, quickly taking away the bill.

“Wait, no,” Thor cried, but Ricky was gone. Thor huffed. “I said that I had it.”

“You probably forgot it in the car. It’s no big deal. It’s okay.”

“I wanted to be a gentleman for you.”

Ricky returned. “Here we are. Just sign the top one, and you’d be good to go. I hope you come again.”

“Thank you,” Loki said, signing the top receipt and taking his card. He set aside the top receipt before taking the bottom one.

Thor huffed as they stood and headed for the door. Ricky placed a hand on Loki’s shoulder.

“See?” Ricky said. “He couldn’t even be bothered to pay for the date.”

“Get off!” Loki ordered before hurrying after Thor.

“Uh, Mr. Langley?” the hostess asked as Thor walked by.

Thor turned. “Yes?”

“I believe you dropped your wallet when coming in,” the hostess said. “I found it by the podium. I apologize for not seeing it earlier.”

Thor’s face grew hot. “Oh, thank you. I wondered where it went.”

“It’s no problem,” the hostess said. “Please come again.”

“Thank you,” Thor said with a nod before they walked out. “I knew I had it on me.”

“It’s okay.” Loki grabbed Thor’s arm. “I don’t mind.”

“Let me pay you back.”

“No, it’s okay.”

Thor frowned. “At least let me buy you lunch tomorrow. I kinda owe you.”

Loki face brightened. “Um—. Sure. I would like that.”

Thor smiled and sighed from relief. “Great. We’ll go together for lunch.”

Loki checked his watch. “Oh, wow. It’s really late. How far away do you live?”

“About thirty minutes away.”

Loki gasped. “Oh, no. It’s nearing ten thirty already. You wouldn’t get enough sleep tonight. I live only five minutes from here. You can stay at my place tonight.”

“Really?” Thor arched a brow.

“Yeah. I have a spare bedroom, so you wouldn’t be sleeping on the couch.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

Thor shrugged. “Okay then.”

~~~~

Loki unlocked the door to his apartment before the two of them stepped inside. The apartment was quite comfy with bright and colorful decor. Clean marble countertops and deep oak cabinets.

“Here, we are,” Loki said. “Sorry for the mess.”

“What mess?” Thor looked around for an ounce of dust.

“It’s a little messy.”

“It’s fine.”

Loki cleared his throat as his face grew a bit red. “The spare room is down the hallway. Goodnight and sleep well!” Loki turned and hurried over to his bedroom, shutting the door behind him. His heart pounded in his chest. “What did I just do?” He flopped down onto his bed. “I just invited the man with my highest compatibility into my home to stay the night.” Loki wrapped himself in his blanket. “I hope he doesn’t see me as too desperate.”

Thor sat down on the spare bed, kicking off his shoes. He fell backwards onto the mattress.

“God, I hope he doesn’t see me as cheap.”


	4. Chapter 4

Thor groaned as his eyes opened. He rolled over and groaned again. Thor glanced at the clock on the nightstand.

6:59.

Thor sat up on the bed. He stood and left the room, stepping out into the kitchen. The coffee pot was full. A coffee mug sat on the kitchen counter and beside it was a note. Thor picked it up.

‘Went out for a jog. If you’re hungry, there’s bread, eggs, and fruit.’

Thor frowned and sighed, but his stomach growled. “Well, it wouldn’t hurt to have a bite.” He picked up an apple and took a bite out of it. Thor poured himself a cup of coffee before mixing in a couple of teaspoons of sugar and a bit of milk. Just as he sipped on his coffee, the front door opened, and Loki stepped inside.

Sweat lightly drenched his face. His shirt clung to his torso. Loki smiled at Thor.

“Hey,” Loki said.

“Hey, yourself.” Thor sipped again on his coffee. “Had a nice run?”

“Yeah.” Loki lifted up the bottom of his shirt and wiped his neck then his face. Thor sipped on his coffee even harder. Loki ran the fabric along his chin. Thor’s gaze drifted downward. Though Loki wasn’t fit like Thor was, his body was quite slender with his skin being an elegant pale eggshell colour. Loki glanced at him. “Can I help you?” Thor cleared his throat. He stared down at the deep brown liquid in his cup. Loki simple chuckled. “I’m gonna take a quick shower.” Loki headed over towards his room.

“You want some breakfast?” Thor asked.

“If you want to cook. I like my eggs over easy.” Loki flashed him a smile and gently winked at him.

Thor felt himself grow semi-hard in his trousers. He rubbed his thighs together as Loki turned and walked down the hallway towards his bedroom. Thor finished his cup of coffee before turning on the stove and setting a skillet on the burner. The eggs sizzled when they fell into the hot pan. Thor heard the running water from the shower shut off and the sound be shortly replaced by the whirring sound of a hairdryer.

Thor turned over the eggs, allowed them to sit for a minute, before dishing them out onto a couple of plates. Another minute passed before Loki stepped from his side of the apartment. A bottle green and thin gold striped sweater overtop a button down shirt molded around his arms and torso. A light pair of khakis accentuated his slender legs and his large ass.

Loki smiled as he stepped closer to the counter. “Hi.”

Thor felt his face grow hot. He cleared his throat and averted his gaze. “Hey.” Thor fiddled with the utensils. Loki sat down on at the table. Thor carried over the plates over to the table. “Here. You want some drinks?”

“There’s some orange juice and some chocolate milk in the fridge.” Loki stood and gathered some glasses from a cabinet while Thor the half gallon of chocolate milk out before they both sat back at the table. Thor poured both of them a glass of milk before sitting down.

The two ate in silence. Loki finished his glass of milk before he placed the glass in the sink and went back to the table. Loki picked up his fork again when someone knocked on the door.

“I’ll get that,” Loki said as he stood and went over to the door before quickly opening it. His face fell when Laufey towered over him. Loki paled, clearing his throat slightly, as he pulled the door against his body. Loki filled the entire space with his body. “Wh-What are you doing here?”

Thor glanced over at Loki.

“I was gonna pick you up for work today,” Laufey said. Loki glanced over his shoulder at Thor. Laufey frowned. “Is something wrong?”

“No!” Loki nearly screamed, turning back to Laufey. “Nothing’s wrong.” Thor stood from the table and went over to the refrigerator. He gently opened the door. Bottles clinked against each other.

“Who’s in there with you? It sounds like you have company.” Laufey raised his head and tried to peer inside, but Loki closed the door even more.

“No one. I have nobody over.”

Laufey frowned. He planted a hand on the door before he pushed with all his strength. Loki quickly released the door, and Laufey stormed inside.

“Dad, wait!” Loki cried. Thor turned. He and Laufey locked eyes. Loki paled.

Thor grabbed the orange juice bottle, not once breaking eye contact with Laufey. “I was just getting some orange juice.”

Laufey inhaled slightly. His nostrils flared. Loki rubbed his eyes.

“Dad,” Loki said, stepping between the two of them. “Nothing happened.”

“Except for breakfast,” Thor quipped, sipping on his orange juice. This time, both Laufey and Loki glared at him.

“What is he doing here?” Laufey asked.

“We had dinner last night—,” Loki started.

Laufey turned towards him. “You two had dinner?!”

“Yes,” Loki answered with a roll of his eyes. “And it was late—.”

“What were you two doing so late?” Laufey almost demanded.

“Eating dinner,” Loki snapped back.

“I know you’re old, but you seriously don’t have short term memory loss yet,” Thor murmured.

Laufey glared at him. “I’ll remind you that I’m still your boss.”

“I don’t need you to fight my battle,” Loki said. He turned back to his father. “We literally only ate dinner, but it was late, so I allowed Thor to stay the night since he lived so far away.”

Laufey scowled and continued to stare at him. He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes and rubbing the side of his head. “Fine.” Laufey dropped his hand. “I’ll take you to work, so hurry up here and gather your stuff.”

Loki huffed. “I’m finished here. I’ll just get my bag.” Loki turned and went to his room.

“I don’t think you should be too angry with him, Mr. Bowman,” Thor said. He gently set his glass down before turning to Laufey. A hand wrapped around his throat, slamming him against the refrigerator. Thor’s mouth went dry, and his eyes widened.

Laufey’s eyes filled with anger. “If I ever see you with my son like this again, I promise you this wouldn’t be the last time I lay my hands on you. Do you understand me?” Thor was silent for a moment before he nodded slightly. Laufey released him. “I think it’s best for you to leave.”

Thor fixed the front of his shirt. “What about this mess?”

“I’ll clean it. Now, beat it.”

Thor said nothing as he stepped around him and left the apartment. Loki came sprinting back when he heard the door shut. He looked around.

“Did he leave?” Loki asked.

Laufey scraped the last bits of eggs into the trash can. “Yeah. We decided it was for the best.”

“‘We?’ Did you force him to leave?”

Laufey huffed. “I just asked him nicely to go.” He turned on the faucet and rinsed the plate.

Loki rolled his eyes. He fell silent for a moment. He pulled out his phone and opened the compatibility app. Thor was at the top of his list, and Loki clicked on his profile. Thor’s information and number appeared on his screen. Loki continued to frown as he clicked on Thor’s number.

‘Hey. This is Loki. I’m sorry about my dad, and I would like to make it up to you if he did something to you.’

Loki sent the message.

“Dad—.” Loki looked up from his phone, but his phone chimed. He glanced back down at his phone.

‘How did you get my number? I don’t remember giving it to you.’


	5. Chapter 5

Loki felt his face grow hot as he stared down at his phone.

Laufey stepped beside him. “You ready to go?”

Loki drifted his gaze from his phone to his father with a frown. “I guess.” He turned and stormed past him before leaving his apartment. Laufey only sighed in response and followed after him.

The drive to work was longer and quieter than what it should have been.

Loki kept to himself as the day dragged on. He sighed as he leaned his chin into the palm of his hand.

A knock came at his door. Loki raised his head. Thor filled the doorframe and stared down at him with a deep agonizing look. They both stared at each other in silence.

“Can we talk?” Thor asked.

Loki’s throat grew tighter. The air around him grew heavy with his apricot scent. He lowered his gaze, slowly nodding his head. Thor stepped inside, closing the door behind him. Loki rubbed his hands in between his thighs. Thor sat down in front of Loki’s desk.

“What is it that you wanna talk about?” Loki asked, swallowing down the lump in his throat. Loki rubbed his neck. _Please, don’t ask about our compatibility_.

“I don’t remember giving you my number—.”

“Cause you didn’t.” Loki’s face paled as he stared at his computer screen.

Thor stared at him, arching a brow. “Then, how’d you get my number?”

Loki released the breath from his throat. “You don’t check the compatibility app often, do you?”

“No.” Thor shook hi head. “It updates on a near daily basis, and it gives me notifications when it does. It’s annoying so I switched it off.”

“Oh, I see.” Loki didn’t match Thor’s gaze.

“Why?”

Loki cleared his throat. “Maybe you should look at the app.” He rubbed his hands together.

Thor stared at him for a moment. He shifted and pulled out his phone before opening the app. The names and compatibilities were the same from the last time he checked, which was over three weeks prior. Thor hit the refresh button. The screen went blank before the list of names and compatibilities returned.

His eyes widened as he stared down at his phone. His cheeks grew a red hue. Thor raised his gaze from his phone. Loki kept staring at his computer screen.

“Is this—? Is this for real?” Thor asked.

“Are you upset?” Loki fumbled with his fingers.

“No! I’m— just surprised. That’s all.” Thor glanced down at his phone again. “I really can’t believe this.”

Loki raised his gaze. “How come?”

“I never thought this would be something that would happen to me.” Thor chuckled softly. “I’ll be honest with you. I didn’t think I’d someone as attractive as you.”

“Tell me, are you blind? Half of the company would die at the chance to be with, and the other half would at the chance to be you.” Thor only smiled at him. “You’re a very attractive man yourself, and I’ll be honest with you. I was surprised as well about our compatibility.”

An awkward silence fell around them.

Thor cleared his throat. “Anyway.” Thor sighed and shifted in his seat. “You mentioned that you would make up for Mr. Bowman’s mistreatment towards me.”

Loki smiled and chuckled. “Yes.” He nodded. “I did say that.”

Thor leaned forward. “How do you intend on repaying me?”

“Well, since my father interrupted our breakfast, we should have some over the weekend when we’re both free.”

“‘Both free for what?’” Laufey asked as he opened the door and stepped inside. Both Thor and Loki froze as they turned towards him. Laufey glanced between the two of them. “Well? Are you two planning something that is no longer privy to my knowledge?”

Thor and Loki quickly glance at one another before looking back at Laufey.

“Father, I can have conversations and make plans with people without your knowledge or consent,” Loki said. He stood and walked over to his father. “I’m a big boy, father. I have a master’s degree in computer science, and I can tie my own shoes.”

Laufey frowned at him. “Need I remind you that we have a company policy on relationships between coworkers.”

“The company policy covers relationships between coworkers of the same department. Thor and I are not part of the same department. I make the video games. He plays them.” Loki smiled faintly. Silence fell over them again. “Shall I remind you of the page and paragraph in which that is stated?”

Laufey sighed. “No. I know about the company policy.” Laufey glanced at Thor and frowned even harder. He turned back to Loki. “There’s no need to keep secrets from each other, is there?”

Loki glanced away. “No. I— I don’t want what happened this morning happen again. That’s all.” Loki fiddled with his fingers again.

“Mr. Bowman,” Thor said, standing from his seat. Loki and Laufey turned to him. “I don’t feel as though as it is necessary to harp on your son so much. He is free to make his own decisions. As he sees fit.”

“I know that is true, but I will not sit idly by as he throws away his life on a late summer romance,” Laufey said.

“I’m not throwing my life way by liking someone,” Loki retorted. Laufey stared down at him. “You mentioned over a week ago that you were afraid of losing me to someone, but keep going the way you are, you’d do just that.” Loki stepped around his father before storming off.

Thor stepped closer. “You know he’s right. The more you try to hold onto him, the more you’ll drive him away.” He, too, stepped around Laufey and walked off.

Loki tapped his foot impatiently as he watched the number on the elevator dwindle down. Thor rushed down the stairs. Loki huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. The elevator dinged as the doors opened. Loki stepped out and huffed again. Thor nearly jumped out in front of him. Loki gasped and jumped back.

“Oh, sorry,” Thor said. His face was a bit red from the rush down the stairs, and sweat peppered his forehead and cheeks.

“Did you—?”

“Yes. I wanted to talk to you a bit more.”

“Still? After being interrupted twice now?”

“Yeah. Perhaps we can talk over some drinks. I promise I won’t lose my wallet and make you pay like last time.”

Loki chuckled, glancing downward. He glanced back up with a smile. “Sure. I’d like that.”


End file.
